Digital Electronics Computer Association
Digital Electronics Computer Association, commonly known and referred as DECA, is a videogame industry and also expending to the movie industry. It originates from dutch and american software developers and the main founder is Alec Verdoorn, who founded it in 2013. Founding In 2013, multiple software designers had contact with each other about a corporation between them after the american designers didn't have enough budget and men to start developing products. After Alec Verdoorn made and signed a contract, DECA was created. In the contract were also the rights of the Wartech engine enlisted, giving the rights to all members of DECA, instead of certain creators of the engine. Development DECA was established in 2013. The company started developing the first-person shooter Warzone, which was an unexpected succes on international markets. Due the positive reviews, DECA not only expended the Warzone seires, but also started new series, including games like Afterlife and Dark Half. In 2016, DECA signed a contract, giving them rights to shoot movies in certain areas. In the meantime, DECA has expended with multiple studios and subsidiaries. With the release of Warzone: Iron Wolf, DECA became on of the greatest videogame developers of all time. They managed to release multiple games in a year with high quality. DECA has established multiple game series after that, including the Dark Half-series, the End Times-series, the Iron Wolf-saga and other stand alone games like Watch Code and Deathwatch. In 2016, DECA began to work with NINE100 Studios on a collabiration, resulting in 2016's GotY CyberRise. Not only had DECA released a great game, it also took a leap forward with it's Wartech engine. The pros of the Ignition engine were used to power-up Wartech 3.0. The newly created engine was called W4rtech and was going to be featured in many feature games. Studios Game studios *'DECA The Hague' - Main studio and creator of the Warzone series and Deathwatch. Experts in storytelling, but also experts in making a total package of a game with a strong multiplayer. *'DECA Paris' - Studio that is expertised in interactive open world singleplayer games. Many people who worked on Doomsday would later form the Paris studio, to later start developing End Times. *'DECA San Diego' - Studio that originates from the people who created the Wartech engine. Experts in creating huge and engaging multiplayer games. Known for makign Afterlife and CyberRise. *'DECA Vancouver' - Studio working with the next genration hardware. Known for developing Watch Code, but also in helping further develope the Wartech engine and other software. *'DECA London '- Studio that is known for it's engaging storytellign in the Dark Half series. HAs the best storytelling of all studios and delivers a solid open world experience. Also the most controverse studio. *'DECA Milan' - Studio which provides support to other DECA studios, but also other companies in parntership with DECA. Has developed Warzone: Advanced for the PlayStation Vita. Subsidiaries *'DECA Los Angeles' - Film studios and supporting DECA game studios with writing the story and the casting of actors and motion capturing them. *'DECA Cambridge' - Software and applications developer. Commands the dedicated servers of any DECA game and fixes glitches and bugs. *'5-7 Developement' - Game studio financially and creatively supported and owned by DECA. Independent developement cycle with games like Downfall and Rise: Shadow Warriors. *'Duckroll' - Game studio with a financial and hardware partnership with DECA. Utilizes Wartech engine and Warzone platform and is creator of Echoes. Projects Video games 2014 *Warzone *Doomsday 2015 *Warzone: Advanced *Warzone: Iron Wolf *Afterlife *Dark Half 2016 *Watch Code *Warzone: Shade *Rise: Shadow Warriors (Designed by 5-7 Developement) *CyberRise 2017 *End Times *Deathwatch *Warzone: Iron Wolf II *Dark Half 2 Films Unknown release year *Act of Honor Applications *Companion app - Watch Code exclusive *Voice morpher applications - Watch Code exclusive *Gunmaster app - Warzone: Iron Wolf exclusive Software *Wartech engine - Videogame engine for DECA licensed games *DECA online The Record - Digital distributions service for online statistics Category:Game Developers